


The due South Matrix

by Ride_Forever



Category: The Matrix, due South
Genre: AU, Crossover, First Kiss, M/M, slashtheimage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser has been biding his time, waiting for the "right moment" to reveal to Ray something hidden about the nature of their world...and then circumstances arise which make THAT moment THIS moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The due South Matrix

**Author's Note:**

> AN # 1 : Written for slashtheimage challenge #080 on LiveJournal. Here's the prompt image: 
> 
> AN # 2 : "Neon Blue" is the title of a song performed by the Holly Cole Trio in an episode of due South, and it is also the name of a country rock band from Ontario, Canada.

We chase the malfeasant over rooftops, Ray and I. The buildings are close together. Following not far behind me, Ray leaps across like the dancer he is. I come to a building that will require a higher arc and I misjudge it; I'm too low for the roof and I slam against the wall. I'm falling....

I hit the pavement at what should have been a killing distance down, but of course it doesn't kill me...I know how to free my mind from beliefs that kill. I'm sitting up and catching my breath -- I do experience the perception for a few moments of "having my wind knocked out of me" -- and then Ray is at my side. Oh dear...now I will have to offer Ray the chance sooner than I had planned to take our partnership to a different level.

"Fraser! Jeezuschrist! You're alive! Did I just see that or do I have a head injury?"

"Ray...what you think you've seen...I'm quite alright...you have to trust me...."

"Trust _you_ , Fraser? I don't even know if I trust _me_. You know, I think I just saw you fall from waythefuck up there to waythefuck down here, which shoulda...."

"There are mitigating circumstances...and best dealt with in some place more private."

"Uh...okay...my apartment..and you _better_ get with that 'gating."

We reach the privacy of Ray's apartment. I have the blue pill in one hand and the red pill in the other hand. I tell Ray "This is your chance to understand the circumstances. But after this, there is no turning back. You take the blue pill -- our story ends and you wake up in your bed and you believe whatever you want to believe. You take the red pill -- our story continues and I show you how deep the rabbit-hole goes."

Ray reaches for the red pill. It would be standard operating procedure for me to let him take it from my hand, but there is something else I want to communicate to him, and less time now than I had planned. I put the red pill in _my_ mouth, and then my mouth on his...and the way he opens to me this first time, without hesitation takes the touch of my lips, without hesitation takes the touch of my tongue, takes and swallows the red pill and then presses his whole body against me, presses his hardness against me...I know we will be going to that different level together.

We are outside of the Matrix now, outside of it and together. Now he will be called by his true name which is neither Ray Vecchio nor Ray Kowalski. I say to him "My name is Neon Blue. Call me Neo."


End file.
